official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Calhoun County, Alabama
Calhoun County is a county in Alabama. The population of the county is 118,572. Major roads Interstate 20 US Route 78 US Route 278 US Route 431 Alabama State Route 9 Alabama State Route 21 Alabama State Route 77 Alabama State Route 144 Alabama State Route 204 Geography Adjacent counties Cleburne County (east) Etowah County (north) Cherokee County (northeast) Talladega County (south) St. Clair County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 73.25% White (86,853) 21.02% Black or African American (24,923) 5.73% Other (6,796) 18.2% (21,580) of Calhoun County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Calhoun County's theft and murder rates are around average to above average. The county reported 50 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.64 murders a year. Pokemon Work in progress. Communities Cities Anniston - 23,106 Jacksonville - 12,548 Oxford - 21,348 Piedmont - 4,878 Weaver - 3,038 Towns Hobson City - 771 Ohatchee - 1,170 CDPs Alexandria - 3,917 Choccolocco - 2,804 Nances Creek - 407 Saks - 10,744 West End-Cobb Town - 3,465 White Plains - 811 Unincorporated communities Chosea Springs DeArmanville Eastaboga (partly in Talladega County) Iron City Macon Merrellton Peaceburg Possum Trot Wellington Ghost towns Minden Tooktocaugee Climate Fun facts * Hobson City was Alabama's first self-governed all-black municipality. According to Town Hall records, much of the area now included in the corporate limits of the Hobson City was once within the city of Oxford. During the late 19th century, the area was known as "Mooree Quarter". The black vote from that area was a controlling factor during municipal elections. An account provided by an early settler of the community has been passed down through the years. In that account, a black person was elected as the Oxford justice of the peace. As a result, and in keeping with campaign promises, Mayor Whitehead of Oxford went to the state capitol and had the corporate boundaries of Oxford redrawn to exclude Mooree Quarter and the black vote. In response, the area voted to self-incorporate on August 16, 1899. * Just across the Coosa River from Ohatchee, and close to Ragland as well, is the Ten Islands Historic Park. Ohatchee was also one of two anti-Team Rocket towns in Calhoun County during the mid-20th century, the other being Hobson City. * Choccolocco gained brief notoriety in 2001 when The Daily Show aired a piece on the "Choccolocco Monster", a part of local folklore concerning sightings of a mysterious creature in the area in the late 1960s. An October 2001 article in the Anniston Star newspaper revealed that the creature was, in fact, local resident Neal Williamson. As a teenager, Williamson would don his costume (consisting of a cow skull and a sheet) and gain the attention of passing cars by jumping out of the woods onto the roadside, often startling motorists. * There was also once another census-designated place called Bynum, but it has now been annexed into Oxford. * In 1953, it was found out that Team Rocket had set up a camp in Nances Creek, and were planning an attack on both the Anniston Army Depot and the city of Anniston. In response, after the location of the camp was discovered, the Calhoun County guildmaster ordered that the camp was to be bombed, and it was not to end until none of the Team Rocket members that were planning on carrying out or participating in the attack were dead. June 16th that year would go down as a historic day in Alabama, as it would be the first of many successful attempts to destabilize Team Rocket in the state. Nowadays, many are surprised at the thought of a guild bombing its own area or state's citizens, but back then, when it came to stuff like this... * For the most part, West End-Cobb Town is an extension of Anniston, and other than residences, has a few dollar stores, a Hardee's and Subway, a pizza & sub shop, a discount food place, and a few other local businesses. * Alexandria is somewhat the same as West End-Cobb Town, except it has more fast food to offer, along with plenty more (although not a whole bunch of) shopping opportunities. Category:Alabama Counties